criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rya Kihlstedt
|birthplace = Lancaster, Pennsylvania |family = Gil Bellows Giovanni Bellows Ava Emanuelle Bellows Carla Kihlstedt |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Rya Kihlstedt is an American actress best known for her role as Erica Kravid in the science-fiction miniseries Heroes Reborn. Biography Kihlstedt was born on July 23, 1970, in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. The names of her parents and why she wanted to become an actress is not known. What is known is that Kihlstedt graduated from both the J.P. McCaskey High School and Skidmore College. Kihlstedt got her first on-screen role in 1993, when she was cast as Leah Woodward for an episode of the dramatic anthology series Tribeca. Kihlstedt got her first major role in 1997, when she was cast as Alice Ribbons, one of four internationally wanted hitmen responsible for stealing a 10 million dollar missile-cloaking chip, in the third entry of the family-comedy series Home Alone 3. Since then, Kihlstedt has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Heroes Reborn, Bosch, Ray Donovan, NCIS, Dexter, Nashville, Perception, The Atticus Institute, Shotgun, Her Last Will, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Kihlstedt portrayed Patty Joyce, the mother of abduction victim Kate Joyce, in the Season Six episode "J.J.". Filmography *Shotgun (2018) - Rebecca *Cardinal - 4 episodes (2018) - Sharlene 'Mama' Winston *Weather Talk (2017) - Mom *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - 2 episodes (2017) - Basha *Law & Order True Crime - 3 episodes (2017) - Cindy Erdelyi *Her Last Will (2016) - Maggie *One Mississippi - 6 episodes (2015-2016) - Caroline *Ray Donovan - 2 episodes (2016) - Jeannie *Once Upon a Time (2016) - Cleo Fox *Bosch (2016) - Catherine Cross *Heroes Reborn - 13 episodes (2015-2016) - Erica Kravid *Sticks (2015) - Deirdre *The Squeeze (2015) - Beth *The Atticus Institute (2015) - Judith Winstead *Masters of Sex - 2 episodes (2014) - Tatti Greathouse *Perception (2014) - Elena Douglas *Drop Dead Diva (2014) - Mayor Ellie Chapin *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Carolyn Logan *Three Days in Havana (2013) - Rita *Nashville - 8 episodes (2012-2013) - Marilyn Rhodes *Intelligence (2012) - Jaye Gardner *Connie Banks the Actor (2011) - Karen *Dexter - 7 episodes (2011) - Doctor Michelle Ross *Prime Suspect (2011) - Marie Keating *NCIS (2011) - Linda Idleton *Criminal Minds - "J.J." (2010) TV episode - Patty Joyce *Covert Affairs (2010) - Helen Newman *Elektra Luxx (2010) - Rita (uncredited) *Women in Trouble (2009) - Rita *Mermaid Chronicles Part 1: She Creature (2001) - Mermaid *Say You'll Be Mine (1999) - Katherine *Frontline (1999) - Catherine *Jaded (1998) - Patricia 'Pat' Long *Deep Impact (1998) - Chloe *Brave New World (1998) -Lenina Crowne *Home Alone 3 (1997) - Alice Ribbons *Hudson River Blues (1997) - Laura *Early Edition - 3 episodes (1996) - Marcia Hobson *Swift Justice (1996) - Diane Rivers *Alchemy (1995) - Louisa *The Buccaneers - 5 episodes (1995) - Lizzy Elmsworth *The Second Greatest Story Ever Told (1994) - Arleen *Heaven & Hell: North & South, Book III - 3 episodes (1994) - Willa *SeaQuest 2032 (1994) - Jessie *Arctic Blue (1993) - Anne Marie *Tribeca (1993) - Leah Woodward 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses